


What Can I Do

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Blind in the Daylight [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, CEO Peter Parker, Christmas Movies, Confused Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Harley Keener Acting as Tony Stark's Parental Figure, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Acting as Tony Stark's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Role Reversal, Sweet Bucky Barnes, he's the best uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “And on Christmas day, everyone would wake up and under the tree would be presents from Santa Claus. He’s a toymaker who lives in the North Pole and he delivers presents all around the world in a single night.”“One night!?” Sarah exclaimed excitedly. “That’s impossible!”“Are you kidding?” Tony asked skeptically.“Why would I kid about that, Tones? Totally real, you can ask your ma tomorrow morning,” Bucky told him, tickling the pup’s side.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov/Steve Rogers
Series: Blind in the Daylight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737715
Comments: 16
Kudos: 175





	What Can I Do

“Are you sure you’re okay watching the pups alone?” Steve asked, brow furrowed uncertainly. He and Bucky were standing in the common room of the tower, the blond alpha dressed in a smart suit. They were going to a charity gala sponsored by Parker Technologies and Steve had thought it was a good idea for the Avengers to show up.

Everyone except Bucky, of course, since the brunet alpha had straight up refused. He was adamant about not being surrounded by large groups of people he didn’t know. Plus he wanted to be the one to watch Tony and Sarah. Wanted to protect them.

“I’m fine, Stevie, you shouldn’t worry so much,” Bucky told him with a fond roll of his eyes. They both looked up when they heard voices and found Harley and Peter walking towards them with Tony between them. The pup smiled brightly and ran over to Bucky, wrapping his arms around the older man’s legs.

“ _Malen'kiy krolik_ , how are you today?” Bucky asked, lifting the pup into his arms and nuzzling him affectionately.

“ _Bol'shoy volk_!” Tony cheered while throwing his arms in the air.

“I can’t believe you’re teaching him Russian,” Harley said with a shake of his head.

“Kid needed something to challenge him and Russian’s all I got,” the brunet told him with a shrug. “It was either that or I teach him how to get away with murder.”

“Please don’t,” Peter pleaded with a sigh.

“I learned when I was Tony’s age,” Natasha teased as she came up, Sarah in her arms.

“Changing the subject,” Steve intervened with a sigh of his own. “We’ll probably be back pretty late so dinner and bedtime is on you.”

“And please get both of them to bed on time. You can’t let their cute little faces convince you otherwise, Bucky,” Peter told him sternly.

Bucky rolled his eyes but he nodded anyway. He was perfectly capable of taking care of the pups who were essentially his niece and his godson. He’d let them stay awake until two in the morning _one_ time!

“They will be fed and bathed and in bed long before you come home, I promise. Now go or yer gonna be late,” the brunet alpha told them, carefully taking Sarah into his arms and shooing the other adults into the elevator. “Bye-bye, have fun.”

“Be good, Tony,” Harley said, pressing a kiss to the pup’s forehead before allowing himself to be shooed. The elevator doors closed and then there were three left in the common room. The three remained silent for a moment before a grin spread across the alpha’s face, looking down at his niece and godson.

“I vote ice cream for dinner and your bedtime is eleven,” Bucky told them and got cheers in response. “Awesome. Go pick out a movie to watch.”

The alpha set both of the pups down and let them run off to the couch to find the remote. He went into the kitchen and pulled the ice cream out of the freezer. He grabbed three large bowls and spoons and filled each bowl with the ice cream before going back out to the common room.

The pups were still scrolling through the list of kid-approved movies Karen had compiled for them when they moved in. He sat down and passed the bowls to the kids, settling with his own ice cream.

“What’s...Santa Clause?” Sarah asked, her brow furrowed as she read the movie title.

“Oh. That’s right, you two haven’t had Christmas yet.”

“What’s Christmas?” Tony asked, looking up at the alpha. He was adorable with his confused expression and his mouth smeared with chocolate ice cream.

“Christmas is...it’s a holiday in December. You put up a tree and decorate it with ornaments and spend time with your family,” Bucky explained to them quietly, thoughtful. “And on Christmas day, everyone would wake up and under the tree would be presents from Santa Claus. He’s a toymaker who lives in the North Pole and he delivers presents all around the world in a single night.”

“One night!?” Sarah exclaimed excitedly. “That’s impossible!”

“Are you kidding?” Tony asked skeptically.

“Why would I kid about that, Tones? Totally real, you can ask your ma tomorrow morning,” the alpha told him, tickling the pup’s side. Tony giggled and squirmed away from the older man’s hand. “Alright, let’s watch the movie. I haven’t seen it either actually.”

“Okay,” both pups cheered, selecting the Santa Clause and happily eating their ice cream.

-

“Here’s your water, Peaches,” Harley murmured as he returned to Peter’s side, handing him the glass of water. He had a glass of scotch in his own hands, sipping it every so often.

“Thank you,” Peter purred, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. This was their first public outing as a couple and the omega was a little nervous. He worried about what people would say - he was dating his personal assistant after all. Though Harley was smart enough to be more than that.

“Anybody interesting talk to you while I was gone?”

“Oh no, just a few donors. Most of the attention is on the Avengers,” the shorter man murmured as he hooked their arms together. “Let’s make a lap around the room, hm?”

“Lead the way,” Harley answered, sipping on his scotch. The pair started making their way around the room until they were stopped by another group of donors and businessmen. The alpha remained quiet and looked around the room, tensing when he spotted a pair of alphas across the room.

He scowled and took a sip of his scotch before setting the drink aside. He pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s temple before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Peter whispered back, giving his boyfriend a confused smile before turning back to the conversation. The blond broke away from the group and made his way across the room to the pair he’d spotted. He came up behind them and clapped a hand on the older alpha’s shoulder.

“Mr. Stark, I’m a little surprised to see you here,” Harley greeted amicably, a shark’s grin on his face.

“Mr. Keener, this is a surprise,” Howard said, a little startled. “I assume you’ve finally come to your senses? Ready to come work for Stark Industries?”

“It’s so unnatural for an alpha to work under an omega for so long,” Obadiah commented as he took a sip of his whiskey.

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Stark. Not only am I uninterested in your dealings under the table,” Harley said, voice low as he eyed both of the alphas. “I don’t particularly care for your sexist ideals either. Not to mention the other thing.”

“The other thing?” Howard growled. Both of the older alphas were tense now, on edge at the mention of their weapons dealings.

“Oh, yeah. You know...the way you sold your only pup to _Hydra_ ,” the blond growled lowly, baring his teeth at them.

“So you’re here to...what, blackmail us? Buy your silence?” Obadiah asked calmly, sipping on his whiskey again.

“I don’t want your dirty money. No, I’m a big believer in accountability so I’ll give you the chance to come clean,” Harley told them as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks. “Tell the world exactly what you’ve done, and then you’ll tell your old buddy, Captain America, everything you know about Hydra.”

“And why the hell would I do that? I’d be ruined,” Howard snarled.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll leak the files and then I’ll tell Steve so he can deal with you,” the younger alpha told him with a cunning smirk. “Considering how much the good captain loves his nephew, he’ll take it personally.”

“Nephew?” Obadiah questioned curiously before his eyes widened. It was the most emotion he’d showed so far. “The pups the Avengers saved a few months ago.”

“Which Avenger took in my greatest mistake?” Howard sneered, disgust on his face. “Clearly weak-hearted to take in a pitiful omega.”

“Not an Avenger. Peter adopted him. You know, the CEO whose company has topped SI for the last five years since Peter took over,” Harley told them. He had that shark’s grin back in place. “It’s a shame, too. You gave up having a genius for an heir.”

Howard growled deeply and clenched his fists. He knew when he’d been backed into a corner and he had his hackles raised.

“Howard, Obadiah, so glad you could make it. Have you donated any money yet?” Peter asked as he came up, locking his arm with Harley’s. He had the sweetest smile on his face but Harley wasn’t fooled. His boyfriend had crazy good hearing and he knew the omega had heard every word.

“That’s what we were discussing with Mr. Keener here,” Obadiah replied smoothly, placing a hand on Howard’s shoulder. “We have...a lot to think about what he said.”

“I’ll expect your response within a week,” Harley told them. “Have a good rest of your night, gentlemen.”

Peter gave his own good-byes before allowing Harley to lead the way to the dance floor. The alpha pulled the shorter brunet close and they started to sway to the music, quiet for a few moments as they danced.

“That was dangerous and stupid,” the omega murmured, a small frown on his face. “They could’ve done anything.”

“I knew what I was doing,” Harley replied, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “They knew I had ‘em.”

“Harley, that’s not the point. We already have to worry about Hydra coming after Tony and Sarah, we don’t need Howard Stark on our ass too,” Peter growled as he pinched the blond’s shoulder. He used only a bit of his super strength, making the alpha wince. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“That I was tired of dad’s abandoning their fucking kids and I wanted him to pay for it.”

The omega sighed softly and shook his head before resting it on the alpha’s shoulder. He knew Harley still had problems about his dad and he knew his boyfriend was an impulsive idiot sometimes. But he also knew how fiercely protective of Tony he was.

“Just don’t do it again,” Peter breathed as he nuzzled the taller man. “It’s very hard to love you when you’re an idiot.”

“You love me?” Harley asked quietly, his heart beating hard in his chest.

“Awe, Harley, of course I do...I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Peter,” the alpha said, suddenly lifting his boyfriend up off of the ground. “I love you so damn much. Be my mate.”

Peter gaped at the blond man, eyes wide in shock. He looked down at his boyfriend before tears started gathering in his eyes and he nodded his head vigorously. The omega leaned down and kissed Harley, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Alright, you two, you’re in public. Save it for the tower,” Natasha teased. “Like horny, teenage pups.”

“Rude,” Harley muttered, letting Peter down onto his feet and following the redhead off of the dance floor.

“Next heat,” Peter whispered in his ear with a purr, not-so-subtly reaching down and squeezing the alpha’s ass.

-

Bucky had just finished tucking the kids in bed when the lights went off in the tower. They’d had a fun evening together. They’d watched all kinds of kids movies the pups hadn’t seen yet and then both had crashed from their ice cream-induced sugar highs. Otherwise it had been quiet all evening and now the alpha was on high alert.

He grabbed the knife that was taped to the underside of the couch and quieted his breathing, listening for movement. He didn’t bother calling for Karen, he knew she was turned off along with the rest of the tower. Whoever it was must have known the Avengers were out for the evening.

The elevator dinged and he moved into the hall to keep himself hidden, just barely looking around the corner to see who would step out of the elevator. When the doors opened, only a lone, dark figure stepped out. Alpha, by the smell, and a familiar one at that. If Bucky looked close enough, he could just make out the crossbones on the man’s uniform.

Rumlow.

Which only meant this was Hydra.

Rumlow stepped further into the penthouse and sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint where the pups were. He ignored all of the adult scents and moved towards the hall where Bucky was hiding in the shadows. Once the other alpha was close enough…

Bucky snarled and kicked the alpha in the gut, sending him flying into the opposite wall. He flipped the knife in his hand and went swinging at the other man, his teeth bared all the while. Rumlow shot up and fought the knife away from his throat. He threw himself back onto his feet and engaged the brunet in hand-to-hand.

The alphas met blow-for-blow, almost equally matched. Rumlow may have been trained by SHIELD and Hydra, but Bucky had 70 years of experience on him, cryo or no. Bucky grunted when he felt his left arm seize up suddenly- and then it _moved on it’s own_.

Before either alpha knew it, Bucky’s hand had wrapped around Rumlow’s neck and squeezed tight. The other alpha struggled against the wall and grasped at the metal hand strangling him. He gasped for air and his eyes were wide.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bucky spotted movement and he faced it immediately. Standing just a few short feet away was Tony, eyes a bright blue as he stared at the pair of alphas. Rumlow finally stopped struggling, clearly passing out, but still Bucky’s arm held strong.

“Tony, _malen'kiy krolik_ , you need to let go now. Come on, pup, let go of my arm,” Bucky murmured calmly. The pup hesitated before he blinked and his eyes were brown again. The alpha let go of Rumlow’s neck and watched him drop to the ground. He could just hear the sound of the man’s heartbeat.

“He was in the bad place,” Tony whimpered as tears welled up in his eyes. He sobbed and held his arms up, the universal sign to be picked up and held. The big alpha rumbled soothingly and scooped the pup up into his arms. He pressed the boy’s head into his chest and had him listen to his heartbeat.

“It’s okay now, Tones. I’ll always be here to protect you,” Bucky murmured soothingly. Both looked up when the elevator dinged and Harley and Peter stepped out, both of them surprised at the pair standing in the dark.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked suspiciously, walking closer. “Oh.”

“Yeah. I’ll put Tony back to bed and I’ll explain what happened,” the alpha said with a sigh.

“Nah, I’ll take him to bed,” Harley said, walking over and taking Tony into his arms. The pup purred happily and nuzzled his daddy happily as he was carried back to his room.

“You were saying?” Peter asked, settling down on the couch.

“Basically Rumlow came to grab the pups. Probably thought a regular babysitter was here instead of me,” Bucky answered as he went over to Rumlow’s unconscious body. He shucked his belt off of his hips and tied the alpha’s hands together before hauling him over his shoulder. “Tony...he took control of my arm. Basically almost killed Rumlow with _my_ hand.”

“Yeah, Harley and I are...trying to figure out how to talk to him about it,” the omega told him with a sigh. “I don’t even know if he knows about it.”

“He knows something’s up with him. Just tell him, Peter, he’s smart.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Go ahead and take him down to the holding cells and go to bed, Bucky,” the shorter man said as he got off of the couch. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Pete.”

-

“Mommy, when is Christmas?” Tony asked as he crawled on top of his parents in the morning. He burrowed in between them and purred when both of the adults cuddled close to him.

“In a couple months, sweetheart,” Peter murmured, breathing in his pup’s scent. “Why?”

“‘Cause Uncle Bucky was tellin’ me ‘n Sarah about it last night. We’ve never had Christmas before…”

“Don’t worry, pup, it’ll be a great Christmas,” Harley said with a laugh. “When we get to December, you can write a letter to Santa asking what you want for Christmas. And we can get a tree and decorate it with pretty lights.”

“I can make pretty lights,” the pup murmured, cuddling closer to his mother. “I can do lots of things.”

“What kinds of things can you do, my sweet boy?” Peter asked, rubbing his back. The boy was silent for a moment and then the lights in the room started flickering on and off. Even the lights in the bathroom and the closet. The older omega could hear the ding of the elevator opening outside of the bedroom.

“That.”

“So you know you have enhancements then,” Harley said hesitantly, rubbing the pup’s arm soothingly. The lights came to a stop, the only light coming from the windows now. “Did you protect Uncle Bucky last night?”

“...He told you?” Tony asked quietly. “Mommy...what’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing, sweet boy. Never think anything is wrong with you,” Peter answered, kissing the top of his head. “Mutations aren’t bad, Tony. Do you think mommy’s weird because I can crawl on walls?”

“No! Never! I love you!”

“Exactly,” Harley said with a chuckle. “You both have powers, baby boy, just different ones. Your mom can crawl on walls and shoot webs and you can control tech with your noggin.”

Tony giggled and rolled over to nuzzle his daddy happily. Both adults wrapped their arms around him and squished him between their bodies, drawing more giggles out of the pup.

“Go back to sleep, pup, we’ll be here to talk when you wake up,” Peter purred, humming softly as he soothed the boy back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have officially moved back to college and survived the first week of the semester. Woooo.  
> Anyway...here is the next installment for this adorable little series! I'm thinking the next part will feature Steve punching people, Christmas time, and then maybe a time skip? Just a couple years down the road...something like that. Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
